Pups Save the Mayor's Tulips
- Hebrew= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Mayor Goodway and Rocky | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = August 14, 2016 October 20, 2016 December 11, 2016 December 14, 2016 February 16, 2017 | writer = Kim Duran | director = Charles E. Bastien | previous = "Pups Bear-ly Save Danny" | next = "All Star Pups!"}} "Pups Save the Mayor's Tulips" is the second segment of the 16th episode in Season 3 of ''PAW Patrol''. Night guards Rocky and Chase come to the rescue after Mayor Humdinger and the Kit-tastrophe Crew sabotage Mayor Goodway's perfect petals. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta *Mayor Humdinger *Garbie *Kitten Catastrophe Crew Outside Adventure Bay City Hall, Marshall, Mayor Goodway, and Chickaletta are tending to the tulip garden that Mayor Goodway has grown for an upcoming competition. However, in yet another attempt to sabotage his rival, Foggy Bottom Mayor Humdinger uses Garbie to devour the tulip buds. When Marshall and the Mayor discover what is going on, Marshall manages to scare off Garbie for a bit with his water cannons, but Garbie returns to continue eating the buds. Worried for her tulips, the Mayor calls Ryder to let him know of the situation. Meanwhile, at the Lookout, Ryder has scavenged up a box containing all of the pups' old toys, such as Chase's teddy bear, Officer Bear, that plays a lullaby, Rubble's old blanket, and Skye's old wind-up mouse, Mr. Squeakums. Soon enough, he gets the Mayor's call for assistance to protect her tulips overnight, and summons the pups to the Lookout. During as Marshall makes his way there, he ends up getting tangled up in the pups' old stuff, then even yawns in the elevator as they head up to receive their orders. Once Ryder explains the situation, he requests Super Spy Chase and Rocky to assist with defending the tulips overnight. He assigns Rocky to build a fence to keep animals out and Chase to look for any animals that could threaten the tulips. With that, the team deploys to City Hall. Once there, it's almost evening. With the pups there, Mayor Goodway prepares to take Garbie back to Farmer Al, but along the way, while distracted by Chickaletta, Humdinger swaps Garbie for Cat Rocky and takes Garbie back to devour the tulips, along with sending a topiary designed like a pony filled with Cat Chase, Cat Rubble, and Cat Rocky to cause further trouble. After Chase and Rocky managed to rock Garbie to sleep with Officer Bear, and themselves along with it, the Catastrophe Crew cause further damage, waking Garbie back up, and trying to make off with some of the tulips as well. Unfortunately, they wake up Chase and Rocky, and when Ryder returns with Mayor Goodway, it is not long before they discover what Humdinger is up to, and Ryder calls Skye to bring Mr. Squeakums to lure them away after Cat Chase manages to incapacitate Chase with hairballs. However, when Mr. Squeakums lures the Catastrophe Crew back to Humdinger, he breaks Skye's toy under his foot (much to Skye's dismay), and orders the Catastrophe Crew back to cause more trouble. However, Ryder is ready for it. Using the topiary and disguising it as a monster, the pups are able to spook the Catastrophe Crew back to their kennel and flee back to Foggy Bottom, with Humdinger running after them, and causing the tulips they did steal to leave a trail of petals for Garbie to follow and eat back to Foggy Bottom. The next day, Mayor Goodway shows off the ribbon for winning first place, before Ryder gets a call from Humdinger, begging him to help stop Garbie from eating his tulips, but is too late as Garbie eats the last one. Mayor Goodway thinks Humdinger deserves it for his cheating, while when Ryder commends his pups for another job well done, he and the Mayor find Skye, Rocky, Marshall, and Chase fast asleep, thanks to Officer Bear and its lullaby. *Use his tools to build a fence around the flowers to keep critters out. *Use his super spy infrared goggles to monitor the area for intruders, and to guard the tulips. *Use her toy mouse to lure Mayor Humdinger's kittens away. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): Pups Save the Bunnies.jpg|link=Pups Save the Bunnies (DVD)|''Pups Save the Bunnies'' PAW Patrol Easter Egg Hunt DVD.jpg|link=Pups Save the Bunnies (DVD)|''Easter Egg Hunt'' PAW Patrol Spring into Action DVD Australia.jpg|link=Pups Save the Bunnies (DVD)|''Spring into Action'' PAW Patrol Pups Make a Splash DVD.jpg|link=Pups Make a Splash (DVD)|''Pups Make a Splash'' PAW Patrol Pups Save the Bunnies DVD Germany RTL.jpg|link=Pups Save the Bunnies (DVD)|''Ostern auf vier Pfoten'' PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille Les Œufs de Pâques DVD.jpg|link=Les Œufs de Pâques|''Les Œufs de Pâques'' PAW Patrol The Hungry Bears & Other Stories DVD.jpg|link=The Hungry Bears|''The Hungry Bears'' PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille À l'abordage ! DVD.jpg|link=À l'abordage !|''À l'abordage !'' Psi patrol Pieski ratują Dzień sportu DVD.jpg|link=Pieski ratują Dzień sportu|''Pieski ratują Dzień sportu'' PAW Patrol Pups Save the Bunnies DVD Nordic.jpg|link=Pups Save the Bunnies (DVD)|''Pups Save the Bunnies'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Pups Save the Mayor's Tulips' Pages Category:Written by Kim Duran (S3) Category:Mayor Goodway is on the title card Category:Rocky is on the title card Category:Rocky is a first responder (S3) Category:Chase is a first responder (S3) Category:Half Episodes (S3) Category:Mayor Goodway calls the PAW Patrol Category:2016 Episodes Category:Nighttime Episodes Category:Skye is a backup responder (S3)